earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
New Year's Revolution
The French Uprising of January 2020, also known as the New Year's Revolution (révolution du nouvel an),' January Uprising '''or 'Deux Glorieuses' in French ("Two Glorious Days"), was a popular revolt which led to the overthrow of Emperor Optimus_Trajan, the French Imperial monarch, and the ascent of 32Benja as regent. It marked the shift from an absolute monarchy, under the House of Caeso, to what would eventually become a fully constitutional monarchy; the transition of power from the Emperor to the people; and the replacement of the principle of hereditary right through imperial appointment by popular sovereignty. '''Background' As Trajan's reign over France continued, many players within France began to take note of his harsh attitude towards other players and even his own citizens. More citizens became discontent with the growing inactivity within France, which many attributed to his apathy and refusal to relinquish much power within government. Further, many veteran French players began to harbor feelings of resentment towards his leadership. End of an Era On December 28th, 2019, Vwon, a veteran EarthMC player and Frenchman, had decided EarthMC wasn't the same anymore, and had resolved to quit indefinitely. Upon his announcement, some commotion was made, notably because of his outspoken criticism of Trajan and the monarchy, in spite of the silent disapproval of most, and his unwaivering calls for a republic. Vwon had previously led the Burgundian Revolution against the French monarchy from his town in Lyon in southeastern France, an Urbs Antiqua. Despite Vwon's outspokenness however, his withdrawal from France meant that the last true supporter of a more democratic France would be gone. However, realizing what this meant, CaptianCaliber , then the mayor of Nice , another town in southeastern France, decided not to contain his resentment and reached out to Vwon to express his similar feelings of discontent towards the monarchy. Vwon then decided that alongside Caliber and other former members of Lyon, he would work to push forward one last stand against the French monarchy. Departure of Caeso After the agreement between Vwon and Caliber, progress in building support for the uprising had progressed slowly. Neither wanted to make any bold moves or alert any important players for fear that they would be outed and supressed. However on January 5th, 2020, Caeso, a former monarch of France, announced his departure from the nation due to a conflict with Trajan, with Caeso decrying Trajan's conduct and remarking his opinion that Trajan was unfit to continue leading France. Although most agreed this was unreasonable conduct, still no French decided to act out on the emperor. Vwon and Caliber however, realizing the potential for Caeso, a former French monarch, to legitimize their movement to depose Trajan, quickly recruited Caeso into their plans. Deux Glorieuses Trajan's disrespectful treatment of Caeso turned out to be the final straw for most of his closest friends who had witnessed his slow transformation throughout his reign. Further, Trajan's apathy towards his towns and citizenry meant most ordinary French citizens did not feel much sympathy to him whatsoever. Furthermore, the revolution, now with the support of the former french monarch Caeso, began to take off. Within two days, over half of France had been recruited to join the revolutionary cause. Because of the exponential growth however, some supporters of the Emperor, or Imperials, infiltrated the movement, and began to let Trajan know of what was happening within the revolution and between the revolutionaries. By the following day, Trajan knew most of what was happening in the shadows. Establishment of the Regency By January 6th, tensions between all were boiling, and within the revolution there began talks of creating a new nation, as most did not believe that Trajan would be willing to step down. However, due to the defectors which alerted Trajan of what was happening, and other French citizens which implored Trajan to step down and avoid a disaster for France, Trajan chose to abdicate from his position as Emperor and left 32Benja in charge. In the following days, Benja would become recognized as the regent of France while the revolutionaries organized an election to decide who would fill the role of leader.